Halcyon Symphonies
by yunaaaaa
Summary: "With this series of calamitous events, it turned my life upside down, tossed and turned me, creating a whirling storm in me, and made me fall into ruins." -Hino Kahoko.
1. Chapter 1

Dispirited Sonata

**SUMMARY: **"With this series of calamitous events, it turned my life upside down, tossed and turned me, creating a whirling storm in me, and made me fall into ruins."

Of all the ordinary days, Hino Kahoko's life as a common General Education student turned into a life she didn't expected and didn't even bother considering. Living inside a very big and vast villa, wearing extravagant clothes and high heeled shoes, learning etiquette when eating at a five-star restaurant and what the hell? An engagement!

And where are the guys, anyway?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own La Corda D'oro and the characters.

**Chapter 1-**

Kaho's POV

"And so, the law of motion..." Sensei blabbered endlessly.

And so, I kept on daydreaming, unfortunately. It actually came into my mind that Physics is practically more important than my useless gestures such as staring blankly on the window, with the hot, bright sun shining. The fact that the quarterly exams is exactly two weeks from now, I expect that I will be failing once again, even with Kaji-kun's unending tutoring and kind support.

"Hino-san, do you mind?"

My mind suddenly drifted from daydream land to the classroom when Sensei faced me with a disappointing look, his book landed on my table noisily. "Uhm. I apologize, Sensei!" I shouted involuntarily, immediately standing up from my chair and bowing lowly.

"It couldn't be help. The concours ended recently, and I believe you still have some kind of—anyway. Someone asked for you. The director would like to talk to you immediately. Urgent matters." He said, taking his book from my table, which he recently slammed on the surface of half-empty table. I stepped away from my desk and slightly smiled towards Kaji-kun, though he's giving me a disturbed expression.

"Right away, sir." I replied.

"And by the way, Hino-san. If you plan on daydreaming during physics class, make sure you will have an A+ grade in my subject. If you like your grades hitting the floor, then daydream for I like."

Being slightly embarrassed, my face turned red and gradually covered my face with my hands as I walk out of the door. For an information, I have humiliated a lot of times, so it's like I am used to it already. But being selfishly humiliated in front of the class doesn't make me feel any better.

–

It's quite tiring to run towards Akihiko Kira's, the director, office under the blistering sunlight. It is far from the General Education Department. I mean, it's meaningless to say that these matters are very much urgent if I am walking leisurely. It could have been an emergency that I must know.

Arriving by the door of the director's office, I felt tired and sweaty. I once felt that I need to fix myself before entering his office since I really left an impression to him that I am a useless violinist who can't meet the expectations and the level of the concours I recently joined. Fixing the last strands of my hair, the door suddenly opened.

"I thought we have to wait the whole day for you." His secretary apparently said. I was a bit shocked to hear what she said, since she looks very kind. But then she gave me a quick smile. "Don't worry. It didn't came from me. It came from Director Kira."

I heaved a sigh, managing to run from the Gen. Ed Building and to fix myself is quite a relief. I didn't quite expect to see myself inside his large office, Director Kira sitting comfortably on his chair behind his table, with another red headed man sitting on the sofa beside a coffee table. "I thought we have to wait the whole day for you." He repeated sternly.

Embarrassed yet again, my first turned red and I bowed lowly. "I apologize, Director." I whispered tiredly and reluctantly. "We don't have all day. Sit." He instantly commanded with his cold voice. Pausing for a moment, I walked hurriedly towards the sofa across the red-headed man. His eyes are golden like mine, and to be honest, based on his appearance, I kind of look like him. Eerie coincidence? Or just a distant relative I am mandated to meet? He smiled at me, his smile very eager.

Director Kira returned to his seat behind the table and placed his hands on his chin, resting his arms on the wooden table. "This man. Perhaps, you haven't met him based on your clueless expression. This man is Hino Taiki." Director said.

With the surname Hino, he must be related to me. And I am rather shocked to see a family relative visiting me during class hours, and definitely in the Director's office. He eagerly smiled at me warmly when I looked at him, his smile actually compliments his business clothes, coat and tie. He stood up and extended his hand towards me, giving me a signal to shake hands with him, like a businessman meeting an associate.

And I did.

"Uhm. Nice to meet you, Hino Taiki-san." I said politely and timidly.

"About the issue you are to talk about, Director Kira. Please move on to it." He said with his deep voice, settling himself once again on the other sofa across me.

"I'll be telling it you directly. Your father has filed a lawsuit against your mother about your custody." Director announced directly, which made my idiocy react. I stood up from the sofa and reacted rudely towards Akihiko-san. "That's impossible." I argued rudely. "How can it be? I mean, my mom said that my father was dead even before I was born."

"Quite a story, Hino-san." Hino Taiki-san muttered, standing from the sofa, having the same reaction as I did, except the rudeness, of course. "How can your father be dead when I am supposedly your father?"

With that, I dropped to my knees, causing a loud thump to echo in the room. My mouth fell open and my trembling hand pointed to the man who revealed himself as my father. "Impossible." I trembled. "I believe my mother. You could be just a fake." I stared at his perfect face, his golden eyes staring back at me with awe. Needless to say, I felt like I am traveling in warped time and space and someone needs to slap me continuously to bring me back to reality.

Director sighed. "Hino-san, do you mind checking these documents and that you will believe your father?" He stood up from his comfy chair and handed me envelopes filled with organized papers. Before even taking a single look at the papers, I looked at Hino Taiki. He has this calmed and determined expression painted on his face, quietly walking to me and pulled me up from the floor into the sofa. He sat beside me.

I took a handful of documents in my hand, and to be exact, my efforts of proving he isn't went down the drainage since the first page revealed my birth certificate, indicating my mother's and father's name. The father's name is clearly spelled as Hino Taiki. I face him slowly, tears began to pool around my eyes. "Dad?" I whispered hoarsely extending my arms towards him, almost like throwing him a hug for the very first time.

He took me in his arms, my tears sliding along my cheeks.

"Since your father took you into custody, you're attendance in this school is pending. Whether or not your mother will win this case, there is still uncertainty about your stay in this school, Hino-san. But if the case is like that, you may still attend your daily classes." Director explained coldly.

Father distanced himself from me and looked at me in the eye. "You better return to your class." He said. "I'll explain everything later."

I wiped my tears away and took the initiative to leave. I bowed lowly towards Director and my father, Hino Taiki, and stepped out of the office.

His secretary managed to notice my swelling eyes as she stepped towards me. "Dear. I was informed about this since I am the secretary." She said. "And I thought about it, the part of you crying is inevitable." She offered me tissue paper and hugged me consolingly.

My relationship with everyone here is in jeopardy. My relationship with Mio and Nao, Amou-san and Kaji-kun, and with the concours participants, Fuyuumi-chan, Shimizu-kun, Tsukimori-kun, Yunoki-senpai and Hihara-senpai, Tsuchiura-kun, Ousaki-senpai and Kanazawa-sensei. And everyone else. It's like I am having this feeling that I will never ever see them again.

–

"Damn. Paper cut." I whispered hoarsely. Blood started to trickle down my index finer, deeply hurt by the paper cut from my music sheets when I am settling it on the music stand. Truthfully, paper cut are small but they are practically evil and it hurts. For a small cut like this to be this painful. This really made my day. Taking my violin from its red case, I slowly contemplated my position and chuckled painfully. "This might be one of the last days I will be playing this violin in this place." I trailed into a quiet whisper. To be honest, I really feel a sensation inside me, a sensation that's telling me that I will never ever return to this place ever again.

What does my father want from our family? What does he want from _me_?

I stroked the first note, and that damn paper cut definitely hurt. But just for the last time, I want to have a loving memory on this rooftop. The music of the notes awfully changed, and I presume the music was affected with the wound earlier.

"Did you change your violin?" A stern and cold voice asked. From this proximity, I could assume it is someone I particularly know. Tsukimori-kun. "No." I answered timidly, bringing my hands down. He walked towards me and took my arm, firmly imprisoning my wrists in his grasp. He seemed to have seen the paper cut earlier, as he sighed annoyingly.

"I told you to take care of your hands, idiot." He said, his voice hinted concern and worry, at the same time, disappointment and annoyance. "How many times do I have to remind you about it?"

"It's not as serious as you think, Tsukimori-kun." I answered back. "Besides, it's only a paper cut. It will heal fast, probably." He started to loosen his hands around my wrists and started to back a few steps behind. "Idiot." He mouthed. Tsukimori-kun fixed his poise then suddenly retrieved something from the pocket of his blazer, which appears to be an envelope.

"Here. Take it." He mumbled coldly, stretching his hand to me, handing me the white envelope. "What this?" I asked, clueless, as I take it from his hand.

"An invitation for another charity concert my mother will be having." He explained, turning his back towards me and started walking to the door. "I'll be playing a piece and I want you to see it."

"Oh. Right. Thanks. I'll surely come."

"It's two weeks from now, I don't expect you to be that busy."

"I'll surely come, Tsukimori-kun. Don't worry."

Then, Tsukimori-kun disappeared through the door with a clicking sound with a hint of crooked smile painted on his face. What a rare sight to see, coming from the coldest person I know.

The paper cut started to ache again, touching the surface of the envelope I held tightly in the grasp of my fingers. Tears pooled once again in my eyes, threatening to slide against my cheeks. I wonder if sooner or later, I would suddenly disappear from their sight, like thin air. If that time comes, I probably will lose my sanity and go bursting mad and crazy.

–

I walked slowly towards my classroom's door, the darkness started to descend on the hallways as the sunset draw nears it's setting. Yes, apparently, I lost track of time, played continuously the piece I was supposed to perform in a recital. Although, it was quite unusual for the lights in the classroom to be on around this time. I quickly took my pace and opened the slide door.

"Ah. Hino-san!"

"Kaji-kun?"

He walked towards me and took my arms. "Where have you been?" He asked desperately, his voice urged a tone of worry. I chuckled softly and slid his hands off my shoulders in the best, polite manner I can think of. "I'm sorry." I answered. "I didn't realize the time."

"That's glad to hear. I was so worried about you." Then slowly, Kaji-kun walked away from me, towards the chairs and tables, taking all my stuff and his own stuff. "I was so worried, I couldn't even go home myself." He added. I smiled curtly.

"I'm so sorry for making you worry." I apologized softly, taking my bag and a neatly organized folder of papers, which I presume are homework and assignments which Kaji-kun specially organized and fixed for me. He walked by my side, and he seem to study my face as we talk awkwardly.

"Hino-san." He broke the awkward silence.

"Hm?"

"Did you cry?" He asked straightforwardly. To be honest, Kaji-kun is quite and observant guy, even the slightest "wrongness" on a person, he can easily notice it with curiosity hinting on his voice. "You noticed it?" I answered with a question. Quite extraordinarily, he stopped walking, which made me, too, stop. "Hino-san, if there is any problem and I could be of help, needless to say, please, tell me." He proposed, or suggested would be more appropriate.

"I'm sure you're eager to know what's wrong with me, but it will come in a right time." I replied timidly. "It's something, I hope, you will understand."

He sighed. "I wish I could extend a hand to you."

"You always do." I answered, smiling at him wistfully. "You always pull me out of troubles, you always extend a hand for me. So it's like, I owe so much stuff to you, it's countless, infinite, whatever."

"I don't really mind. Especially, since it's you." Kaji-kun argued politely. "I will understand whatever problem you have." He held my shoulders lightly and faced me with determined face. Quite shocking, he frowned in front of me. "It's so hard to see the person who means so much to me feels problematic, pained and troubled." He mouthed.

His hands slowly slid off my shoulders and walked slowly. "Come on. It's getting late." He said.

The cold breeze passed me as I shivered in the cold. What really hurts is the fact that even the people whom I cared for is being affected. It feels so wrong, very wrong. Life is really unfair, that can make you mad and crazy, taking every important thing away from you in a blink of an eye.

–

_First chapter is done. Actually, this story just came out of the blue. Anyway. :DD_


	2. Chapter 2

Dispirited Sonata

**SUMMARY: **"With this series of calamitous events, it turned my life upside down, tossed and turned me, creating a whirling storm in me, and made me fall into ruins."

Of all the ordinary days, Hino Kahoko's life as a common General Education student turned into a life she didn't expected and didn't even bother considering. Living inside a very big and vast villa, wearing extravagant clothes and high heeled shoes, learning etiquette when eating at a five-star restaurant and what the hell? An engagement!

And where are the guys, anyway?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own La Corda D'oro and the characters.

**Chapter 2-**

Kaho's POV

"She owes me an explanation." I whispered hoarsely but still with a hint of respect towards my mother who clearly kept everything from the whole entire time. My hands trembling when I was reaching for the shiny, gold-painted doorknob. Momentarily, the door swing open, and there she was, her face is pale, and her eyes were puffy. Great, she cried.

"Kahoko." She said. "You know what time is it now?" I narrowed my eyes toward her, although I already knew that I have the obligation to, at least, be as respectful and polite towards the person I owe my life, what she did is painful. "I was not aware. A friend of mine walked me home, so I feel secured and I don't think you should be worried about me." I replied flatly.

"At least be reasonable for once in your life, young lady. You're still a high school student and you act so rebellious." She scolded wistfully. My mind suddenly wandered carelessly through the series of events that occurred the past few hours, I realized that I, too, still have a lot of things to say against my mom, and possibly, I would like to be frank about it. "Mom. I am reasonable enough. Besides, did it come into you that _Dad_ visited me today in school?" I asked incoherently. "Since when did you knew about this?"

She sighed incoherently. "I knew sooner or later this would happen. More or less, a few weeks ago." I rolled my eyes, a stabbing pain suddenly barged out of my chest, making my tears fall. "You dare try to keep it from me!" I solicited angrily. All I can suddenly hear are the footsteps of people descending from the wooden staircases, staring at me with eyes of curiosity and guilt.

"Get in, Kahoko. It's quite a chilly night." She whispered. "I will explain everything. Eat dinner if you like. And _I'm sorry._"

"Mom.." I said, my arms wanted to hug her and say how awfully sorry I am. She had to keep it from me, with very acceptable reasons for me to comprehend. "I'm also sorry. I didn't know what came into me. Probably I was blinded by anger and confusion, without giving you the chance to explain fully." She turned around and smiled at me. "I know, Kahoko. I know."

–

"Hearing? When?" I asked with utter confusion. I laid the letter from the court on the surface of the table, my older sister holding my arms, trembling in worry while my older brother just stood beside the couch, motionless. My mom, looking at the letter, was crying helplessly. "Probably, one week from now. Your dad wants it to be finished, take you away for all he cares." She explained.

"Dad is a powerful person. I can't actually measure it with my hands, but literally, he is. Having numerous connections with the business world is a disadvantage for us. He can hire all the best and most influential lawyers out there. He's deliberately torturing us." Kotoko-neechan muttered in defeat.

"That's not helping, Kotoko."

"I know you three knows his story. Could you please explain me on how I became his daughter? I wonder if that can help me to understand." I suggested, although the situation is becoming tense as the clock moves with every second. "Right. It's actually complicated, Kaho. Not as easy as you think." Kenji-niichan said monotonously.

"It never crossed my mind that your Dad will be having a fiancee. All I thought he was just a normal, middle class man since he was living in a tiny apartment. But I was wrong. He was born in a very high class, rich family. His relationship with me is vague, I felt like I was only played on his palms, he's manipulative." Mom uttered, her eyes depicting the pain she felt years ago. "His relationship with me must have been just a playful pastime."

"What's worse is that he left me when I was carrying you inside, Kahoko. The fact that he left me the burden in raising you three, it was hard. Life is hard." She trailed off with a whisper. "Before you, Kenji and Kotoko would see him drunk every single night, not knowing whether or not that he will still have money to spend for the next days."

"But hell, he still has loads of damn money flooding in his wallet." Kenji-niichan shouted angrily.

"Doesn't he help you? Like financial support, or whatever?" I asked, hurt and confused.

"He does, since he is forced to do it." Mom replied. "He's the father, after all. He has the obligation."

"If he didn't, that squandering bastard is rotting in jail." Kenji-niichan angrily bellowed. "No. Wait. The jail is readily open for him, waiting for his entrance."

"What does he want from me, Mom? I mean, why does he want to get me? Away from the three of you? Away from the place I grew, the place I love? Away from the people I love and care for? Mom, tell me." I asked, anger started to build up inside me, while my brother's soothing hands rubbed my back.

"Probably taking the fact that he didn't get a chance to see you." Kotoko-neechan answered hypothetically. "Take it as a possibility, Kaho." I nodded in agreement, but with slight dismay, when Kenji-niichan suddenly banged the table. "Impossible! That bastard? You knew her, Kotoko. He will take Kahoko for his use. He wouldn't be that kind towards her." He argued hotly.

"You are so kindhearted, Kotoko. He'll probably use her just to expand his business or whatever. Plan an engagement or what not." He added. "That's what is running his mind. Money. Power."

"Okay, kids. Stop badmouthing that father of yours. Sleep, now." Mother commanded. "It's already late. Nobody asked for this. And whatever is in the mind of your Dad, we will fight against him."

"He's no father of mine." Kenji-niichan blabbered.

"Right. I'll just see you in the morning. With the best face, probably." I answered.

–

"Hey. You seem pretty gloomy." The voice said, which, from this proximity, I can identify that is Tsuchiura-kun, walking beside me.

"I couldn't agree more." I answered bluffly.

"Hey, come on. What's wrong?" He asked, looking at my face intently while walking. I thought that he shouldn't do that, it feels awkward for me. "Nothing." I simply lied. "I didn't catch my sleep last night, thank you very much Physics." I shouldn't tell anyone about my problem under any circumstances, they wouldn't understand it, would they? Then he laughed hysterically.

"Physics? Please." He chuckled. "It's not that hard. Should I tutor you?" I smiled crookedly, laughing inwardly without him hearing it. "Thanks. A lot. But I guess I'm already taking too much of your time. So thanks, but no thanks. Don't you have soccer practice?" I replied sheepishly.

"Nah. I don't. Soccer can wait, and they could go on with their training without me. I just wanted to refresh my nerves and have a change of environment." He joked.

"Come on, Tsuchiura-kun, you're the ace player. And may I remind you that your soccer finals will be two days away?" I answered back. Then he suddenly snapped his fingers noisily, jerking me involuntarily. It surprised me, truthfully. "You got me. I thought you didn't know about the finals." He replied, making me smile again. "The news about the finals is circulating around the whole school. And may I remind you, it came from your shrieking fan girls." I chirped. "I have fan girls?" He asked, his shock echoed in his tone of voice.

"Well, obviously." I said. "You joined the concours after all, plus you're part of the varsity of the soccer club and one last thing. You're probably one of the most eligible guys a girl can date, not to mention you have a great looks and an attitude and personality any girl can fall for."

"Did you just praise me?" He asked weakly.

"Precisely."

I smiled when I saw this random girl, eying Tsuchiura-kun with eyes of admiration walking just a distance beside us. "See for yourself." I said, when I saw this random girl walking slowly to us.

"Uhm. Hi. Tsuchiura-san." A random girl timidly said, who passed by us, and almost dashing towards the school, her face red.

"Guilty as charged." Tsuchiura-kun suddenly blurted out of the blue. "They do exist."

"Why not consider giving her a chance? She looks honest, and true to her feelings." I suggested eagerly. "She might enjoy your company while playing the piano, after all, you're a very skillful pianist."

He laughed softly, placing a hand on my skinny shoulder. "Playing matchmaking eh? I'm sure it's only infatuation. It's too early for us to find our true love." He answered. "Besides, someone means to me so much. I have a special girl both my mind and heart." Tsuchiura-kun smiled inwardly, sighing in please. "Now you left me in curiosity. Is she someone I know?" I asked.

"You know her better than anyone else. Don't come and ask me who it is." He replied bluffly, leaving me confused when I suddenly thought of my two best friends. I blinked my eyes twice and took the initiative to say it to him. "It's one of my two best friends, isn't it, Tsuchiura-kun?" I said, my face lit up in excitement. "They're very lucky to have you."

"You're hopeless, Hino." He snorted.

"Wait. Gimme a day to think about it." I requested, stopping myself from taking another step and raising my hand with my index finger pointed upward. Tsuchiura-kun laughed lightly and sighed. "Not a chance, Hino Kahoko. It's so evident, after all." He said, walking towards me.

"Come on. Who?"

He stepped towards me, putting his two large hands on my skinny shoulders and faced me, eye to eye, and I can smell his minty breath. "It's you, Hino." He confessed, his eyes sincere. "No one else." Involuntarily, my face turned into every possible shade of red and I jerked away from him. He smiled pleasingly, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm stupid. I know. Sorry for surprising you so suddenly." He said, walking again, with a faster pace. "It's not like I can stop myself from falling for you."

"Uhm, right. Can't stop." I mumbled. I suddenly felt so awkward walking with him side by side, but he seems happy just by walking with me, like a perfect ordinary school day.

"Thanks Tsuchiura-kun. It's not like I am the best girl you can fall for, but just by saying those words, I feel special. So thanks." I said, although I didn't face him.

"I won't take 'no' as an answer, Hino. I want a positive answer, and I will wait, an eternity if possible, but I will. I will wait for you." He said, determination in his tone of voice.

I gulped suddenly, when I remembered my time with them is temporarily limited. "Okay, Hino? An eternity will be enough if I will get an answer from you."

He's practically expecting too much, and deliberately torturing me.

–

"Hey, Kaho-chan."

"Hmm?" I answered to the call, besides the fact that I am busy with my scattered notes and papers.

He walked to me, studying my face with his happy-go-lucky expression and quickly smiled. It's Hihara-senpai. "Kanayan wants us in the music room." He said charmingly. "If you're not busy, that is." I took my step to stand up and looked at him. "I'm not, why?" I replied, smiling at the same time.

"Well, you see. Your table is filled with papers, and I just thought you're busy." He answered. "Are you studying?"

"Uhm, yes. Physics is taking a large toll on my grades, and I thought that it might help me understand it better if I tried studying and re-reading my notes during break times. Besides, our examinations is just a few weeks away." I said, gathering my stuff and quickly placing them inside my bag, or otherwise, my folders.

"Great, it's settled." I whispered. "Well then, we might as well get going to Kanazawa-sensei. He might be fuming in anger due to my unaccepted tardiness, don't you think, senpai?" I quickly faced him, my face was painted with a smile and he suddenly jerked away from me with a reason I don't have any idea about.

"Yeah. Sure. But we need to fetch Kaji-kun and Tsuchiura." He answered, in a somewhat, uneven tone of voice, practically shy or embarrassed. "Like they say, they are probably in the gymnasium or in the soccer field. They're pretty athletic, making them really stand out among those normal individual." I chuckled slowly, shouldering my bag and grabbing my folders between my arms. "They're like you, senpai. Besides, aren't you athletic during your junior-high days? Besides, I saw you play basketball sometime in the past. You're amazing!" I said, walking side-by-side with him.

"Oh. Right. That day." He whispered again, although it was pretty loud and clear and a hint of smile came across his face. "But you know what, it was really hard to choose between track and field and music, but thanks to music, I really appreciate the fact that I have met people like the concours participants who taught me a very valuable lesson in life, well, especially you. Then again, it's I don't regret changing my track and field with music. " He then made stuttering noise and turned into every shade of red. "Forget what I said, Kaho-chan."

"Why?" I asked. "You did teach me a lot of things too, senpai. Thanks a lot."

"Anyway, there's another ensemble, am I right?"

"Yes. And we expect you to be playing with us, Kaho-chan, since Director Kira was pretty impressed when you played your solo piece during the ensemble." I laughed softly and sighed. "It was pure luck, no more no less." I said humbly. "Besides, I am an amateur."

"Yes, you are an amateur. But what matters most is not the skill right, it's the feeling you have when you play music. So I'd say, you're one good violinist. Hey, don't contradict me, okay?"

"Thank you, Hihara-senpai." I said, smiling.

–

After the meeting with Kanazawa-sensei, the concours participants and Kaji-kun about the upcoming ensemble two months from now, we walked out of the music room. Kaji-kun walked up to me and smiled. "May I walk you home again?" He asked. I smiled back. "Sure, no problem. I'll just probably go back to the classroom then gather up all of my stuff." I replied. "How about you?"

"Oh. I need to return to the classroom, too." He answered.

We walked slowly from the Music Department Building towards our own building, and I felt he became quieter than usual. "Kaji-kun?" I said, breaking the silence and the awkwardness between us. Kaji-kun suddenly jerked before looking at me in the eyes. "Yes, Hino-san?" He replied earnestly. "You look problematic. Is there anything bothering you?" I asked.

"I could say the same towards you." He answered straightforwardly. "You have that smile but it seems that it's not real. Do you think I can stand up for it?" I smiled, although not a single drop of happiness can be pictured from it. "You're right. I'm not happy. And it feels like I will be soon distancing from you and everybody else. I couldn't lie to you, Kaji-kun."

"Tell me then." He requested.

Suddenly, a man dressed in the finest suit approached me and Kaji-kun and bowed slowly. "In any way, are you Hino Kahoko-sama?" He asked me. I blinked twice and my ears ringed with the words 'Kahoko-sama.. Kahoko-sama'. "Yes, why?" I answered.

"Taiki-sama is waiting for you in front of the school gates. He is delighted to send you home in his car." He said in a monotonous tone. "Taiki-sama, you mean, uhm—him?" I said, pointing my index finger on the red-headed man behind his 'butler', or whatever. He smiled, his smile shaping his young face.

"Good to see you, Kaho, my child." He greeted. I looked at Kaji-kun, while he looked at me with confused eyes. "If ever, I will probably go home ahead of you, Hino-san." He whispered, and then bowing slightly in front of me and my Father. "Excuse me then."

"Don't I have the right to send you home safely, Kahoko?" Father asked sternly, his smile disappearing from his face, changing his cool expression into an angry one. "You're my child, right?"

I sniffed quietly. "How can you call yourself my Father when you are that heartless?" I said angrily.

He walked up to me and looked at me in the eyes. "I only wanted what's best for my daughter." He said, calming himself for a bit. "What's best for Kahoko."

"We better take you home. We'll see each other once again in court in two days time." He mumbled softly.

–

_Second chapter's done. :)) Sorry for taking a very long time to update. :DD_


	3. Chapter 3

Dispirited Sonata

**SUMMARY: **"With this series of calamitous events, it turned my life upside down, tossed and turned me, creating a whirling storm in me, and made me fall into ruins."

Of all the ordinary days, Hino Kahoko's life as a common General Education student turned into a life she didn't expected and didn't even bother considering. Living inside a very big and vast villa, wearing extravagant clothes and high heeled shoes, learning etiquette when eating at a five-star restaurant and what the hell? An engagement!

And where are the guys, anyway?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own La Corda D'oro and the characters.

**Chapter 3 - **

Kaho's POV

"Are you ready, Kaho?" Mother gripped my arms lightly, sighing in defeat. Surely, she's feeling pain right now, and she's probably scared of the outcome of this court session. I smiled at her, my face was painted with obvious wistfulness. I touched her hand gently. "I suppose." I answered softly. "We will surely win this, right? Stay strong Mom, alright?"

"We'll win, our heads will be up high." Kotoko-neechan muttered, squeezing my shoulders.

"We will not lose that easily, Kaho. We won't bear losing you to that cretin." Kenji-niichan whispered in my ear. I couldn't hold my tears, and I suddenly threw myself around my Mother. "Thanks guys, you people really are the best in the world!" I cried amidst my tears. "Dry those tears, Kaho. The court session will begin soon. You wouldn't want to look your worst in front of that cretin, right?" Kenji-niichan said. But I merely smiled, as I wiped my tears on my cheeks. "On second thought, he might reconsider my custody when he sees me messed-up and far from what he expected me to be, don't you think?" I said, almost laughing.

–

"_...Hino Taiki-san, my client, would like to let Hino Kahoko, his child, to let her live a life she would certainly benefit from. Is there any reason for this court not to let her live a life like that?" His lawyer blabbered fluently. It was definitely sad, it looks like as if the judge was very pleased on the arguments his lawyer was raising._

"_Give me a better reason on why she should stay here with her mother and her siblings." I shrugged slowly, it is as if my eyesight was getting blurry by the minute, it's like my ears were getting deaf every time I here myself losing in the sound of our defeat. I can only feel the soft touch of my mother on my hand, I couldn't register on what is happening in my surroundings. The people around me, as if they were only illusions that only exist in my imagination. "She already have three children to raise. Why not consider taking one and let the burden of raising three children be lighten?"_

_Gosh, pinch me now, slap me if you may. Wake me up from this nightmare._

_They suddenly called me, an interrogation, perhaps._

"_Are you satisfied in living with your mother, Hino Kahoko-san?" His lawyer asked. With determination, I nodded, and sighed slowly. "Yes, sir. I am." I answered. But he narrowed his eyes and walked towards the judge. "Please answer honestly, Hino-san. Living only with your mother, did you already have a chance to be with your father?"_

_I suddenly shuddered with the question he raised on me. I paused for awhile, and I was about to lie, but I couldn't. "No sir." I answered monotonously._

"_But can't I choose between my mom and dad?" I suggested timidly, although I knew in the back of my mind this is the LAW that the court decides, is it not? "I'm the person involved in this mess." I raised my voice, the lawyers looked subsequently appalled at my sudden outburst._

"_Hino Kahoko-san, it is not appropriate for you to be saying those words." Dad's lawyer scolded merciless. "Perhaps, her time is up in the interrogation. She may now return to her seat."_

"_No! Wait. Just, please! Please, listen to me." I argued hotly._

"_Thank you, Hino Kahoko-san." He said, officially cutting me off. "Let me move on with my arguments." I felt my world stop at that moment, I couldn't bear to look at myself after answering those questions. "Hino Taiki-san still has the right to his daughter, and you will still deprive it from him?"_

"_He was presumed dead. Their child has been living her days, presuming that his Father is dead, which is in fact, a lie. Is that even a making of a worthy mother?"_

_I banged my fists on the table, maddened. I don't give a shit on whatever crazy things this freaking lawyer is raising. My mom has her own reasons for presuming Dad dead, and I definitely understand her. "Order in the court, young lady!" The judge threw at me. Emphatically, she was on Hino Taiki's side._

_It was a collision of skepticism between our lawyers, heated arguments arising from both parties, definitely, the tension is building. I felt my feet melting, my heart thumping crazily inside me, giving me some sort of signal of breaking out from my ribcage. _

_Then they called my mother in the same box where I was interrogated._

"_Personally speaking, what is your reason for depriving this young girl from her own father?" His lawyer asked sternly._

"_Is he even worth it to be called their father?" Mom retorted angrily. "Because I think he's not. He left me, leaving me our children for me to raise. Now that I have the ability to raise them, will he just whisk one away from me?"_

"_Thank you for giving your side, Hino-san. I have enough evidences to help me convict my final decision." The judge soothingly said, almost lessening the tension that build up ages ago._

...

–

"_Court session adjourned."_

The people stood up, approached the red-headed man and began quiet conversations with him, the media suddenly followed him, camera flashes began to flash in the area , while I felt so cold and angry at myself. A moment suddenly passed, the people around him formed a semi-circle like shape, with him looking at me intently. "Mom, I—" I said, but then she cut me when she hugged me tightly, her tears were evidently falling.

"Don't say a word Kaho." She whispered softly. "Don't say a word." I'm so angry at myself, why didn't I exerted more effort in fighting for my right to stay with my mother? I want to slap myself, even punch myself. Why? I felt two arms around my neck, hugging gently.

"Kaho." Kotoko-neechan voiced out softly.

"We did everything we could. That imbecile—I can't forgive him, swear." Kenji-niichan said. "Don't worry, there will always come a time that we will see each other again, right?"

I felt so voiceless, I couldn't even say a single word from my mouth, and I realized that all I can do now is to hug them, savor the final moments I can spend with them before I will live with that father I can't even take as my own.

–

He visited us at home, giving us a sympathetic smile. "Why is it that whenever I see your face, I can see trouble brewing, Taiki?" My mom muttered, her voice, rather, was cracked from the crying, but the way he called Dad, was actually intimate. I didn't realize until now that she called him in the first-name basis. "The last time you showed that same fine-looking face at me, you almost took Kotoko away from me and Kenji and now this."

He chuckled softly, his manners actually impressed me. "Right. I am, after all, a cruel man. In all odds, still, I am taking Kahoko away from you, and it is merely an act of kindness for you." He said severely. I rolled my eyes, leaning harder on the wooden frame of the door. I simply waited for him to call my attention and pull me away from this house while his bodyguards take all my luggage.

"You cretin." Kenji-niichan shouted, banging his fists on the wall. "Act of kindness, you say? I call this shit. If you didn't reappear in our lives, we still have Kaho—" He was cut short. I widened my eyes. I guess it is probably time.

"She'll be flying to where my family is. Don't go yelling at me that she will live a sluggish life inside my house." Father said, his face flaring in anger. "And to call me a cretin. I'll have you know, I can just wipe you out of existence, young man."

"Dad, don't." I whispered hoarsely, enough for him to hear. He looked at me, his expression suddenly became soft and gosh, he smiled innocently as if nothing happened in the past few minutes of heated arguments. "I thought everything ended in the court."

"I'll take you to Seisou, then. We'll finish your drop-out papers at the end of the day." He said. He clapped twice, and all of his bodyguards entered the house and took my luggage, well, except for my shoulder bag and my violin case, and loaded it inside the black Lamborghini car of my father. I suggested that I also take my Seisou Gakuen uniform, and you know what? He gave me a full NO. But the Lamborghini, it never ever crossed my mind on how he could buy those expensive cars, when it registered at the back of my mind that he was born in a very rich and famous business family, inherited all their riches and fame, plus started his own business. His face also reached international magazines and other entrepreneurship magazines and documentaries.

He shot an innocent smile once again, which made me roll my eyes angrily, irritably and involuntarily. I repeat, involuntarily. "Dad, will use please stop shooting those innocent smiles, as if nothing happened?" I retorted angrily. "So what if you have taken my full custody, it doesn't mean I am not particularly angry at you."

"Mind you, _Dad_, I might even start a rebellion this very moment if there is no shred of respect residing in me, but be thankful, because I have." I said, almost turning into a full scream, while pointing my index finger on the floor. But he just chuckled. "Young lady, Kaho, dear. It doesn't matter if you love or hate me, what matters most is that you will now have a father, which I think is something you desire ever since I was revealed to be dead in your part." He answered back at me, completely crushing me. "Besides, the Lamborghini parked in front of their house will be yours once you learn how to drive. Doesn't it sound appealing to you, child?"

I sighed tiredly, and glared back at him. "Doesn't matter. I just hate you." I answered indignantly. "And I don't need cars to buy my attention and love, Dad. I am not as low as you think of me."

He smirked visibly, and carefully returned his innocent smile upon his face.

"Kaho, let's go." He said, pulling me gently, as if he never heard the complaints and insults that I rubbed on his face. While I struggled to shake away the strong grip of my Father around my wrist, my Mother pulled me to a tight hug, stopping Taiki from proceeding further out of the house. He sighed impatiently and through gritted teeth, he muttered, "I will wait for you in the car until you are finish with that melodramatic scene with your mother and your siblings, Kaho."

And being able to hold long enough my tears, I burst out like a fountain. "Mom, I don't want to go" or "Can't there be another court session about my custody?" were the only things I mumbled and say while they were hugging me tightly. They didn't answer, and all I can think about now is what awaits me in an unknown place I will be flying to in 24 hours.

It's the law, after all.

He won, fair and square, or so I think. I mean, he wouldn't have any dirty trick up on his sleeve, right?

–

"Kira-rijichou." Hino Taiki, or should I say, _Dad _greeted with a wide smile and a gentle handshake. I just sat on the red futon just in front of his table, motionlessly listening to their conversations, and with eminent joking every five minutes. It came into me, that the minute I brought out my cellphone from my pouch, they were already speaking about my departure in less than twenty-four hours. I smiled inwardly to see that Kira-rijichou was hesitant signing my papers, since a few moments ago he raised his voice and said, "She will be participating in an ensemble in less that two months. And yet you will allow her to move somewhere at the verge of that ensemble?" or something similar. But he signed, finally.

"Kira-rijichou, I don't mind being replaced in the ensemble." I quietly murmured. "Besides, someone else can either take over my place or forget about it." But he just rolled his eyes in annoyance, much to my relief. So, to say the least, I wouldn't feel guilty about leaving the concourse participants, well, at the verge of the ensemble.

"My secretary will be delivering these papers of yours to your professors, indicating every single detail of your departure." Kira-rijichou muttered softly, in a very business-like manner. "But, perhaps, they might have predicted this one coming."

We took our bows and excused us tardily, and walked out of the doors of Director's office. His secretary smiled at me, sympathetically, actually, but definitely, I returned the smile. This will probably be the last time I will walk the hallways of Seisou Gakuen, considering the time, no students will be out since classes are still in session, but who cares, might as well take the chance of saying farewell to this place before I burst out crying again.

"Uhm, Hino—oh, Dad." I said. "Do you mind if I walk around Seisou before the departure?" I tried to be as sweet as possible to this cretin, and I am hoping that it will work.

He shot his innocent smile again, much to my annoyance and said, "No problem. You're not a prisoner." He answered. "I'll wait in the car, take all the time you need."

–

I quietly sat on the benches on the rooftop, the airy atmosphere almost calms my nerves. The whole day, seems like it is so nerve-wrecking, that I couldn't even let my mind rest on its own. I am definitely saddened by the fact that I will never sit on this smooth benches on the rooftop, or even play musical pieces in the quiet music rooms. I can't believe it, my life is like a Cinderella story, from just being a normal teenager to a big-time multimillionaire daughter of some rich guy. I didn't expect that it will happen in real life, I thought it only happens in movies and stuff.

"Rather than escaping your classes and act like a know-it-all, why not practice with for upcoming ensemble with the rest of us?" A chilly voice told me, startling me from of the door of the rooftop, meters away from the bench I was sitting on.

I turned my head to the direction of the door, and saw a man leaning on it, looking at me suspiciously.

"Tsukimori-kun," I mouthed, turning my face away from his menacing look. "To be honest, I already backed-out from the ensemble."

His gentle footsteps were audible on the tiled floor as he walked towards me, but he stopped when there was at least a meter between us. "You already had the chance to participate in an ensemble, yet you threw that opportunity. Could you give me a reason?" He said quietly. "And why aren't you in your uniform? I believe your quarterly exams are already near and you still have the guts to escape your classes?"

I smiled inwardly. It's as if he's concerned, is he not? Or is it really my imagination? Either way, I feel happy someone is talking to me till the time I will officially leave Seisou.

"I have no particular reason." I said monotonously, trying ti stop myself from the urge to let my tears fall.. "I guess I am really playing a person who knows everything. Besides, I'm marked absent for today." I heard him heave a sigh, an annoyed sigh to be exact.

"I always thought, from the moment you tried hard in the concourse and showed that music is something to be enjoyed, you were a competent person. You always try toy best at everything until your very own limitations, but, unfortunately, I was mistaken. You are not as competent as I expected you to be." He scolded coldly.

"I never thought you would take music so lightly like a child's play." He added.

His words badly pierced me. It is as if, he was trying to say I didn't take music as seriously as I can, and I have been living my life in a white lie just to please everyone around me. To be honest, I faced music in the sincerest way I can..

..and probably, this will be the greatest opportunity to be honest with myself, not only with music.

"Tsukimori-kun, I am definitely apologize for greatly disappointing you, but I really have my reasons for backing-out in the ensemble. My dad will be taking me out of this country in less that twenty-four hours. I already dropped from Seisou Gakuen before I proceeded here." I said, and then I smiled. "Not all people likes be scolded the way you scolded me, but, the truth is."

I stood up from the bench and quickly faced him with a hint of timidity and nervousness painted on my face. "I couldn't help but to wonder why do I fell happy when you say those cold words to me."

"I always thought that inside that cold facade of yours, there is a part which is capable of love." I continued. The way he looked at me right now was hurting, since it appears that I am not the persuasive or what I am blabbering right now is totally nonsense, but I know an opportunity to say these things rarely comes. "And at least now, I want to make up for disappointing you by being honest, not only to music, but also to myself." I said, as tears raced their way on my red-stained cheeks.

"In every language, I love you, Tsukimori-kun."

Moments later, I covered my face with my hands, and wiped all the tears that still run along my face. "There, I said my piece." I finally said through my hoarse voice. I picked up my bag from the bench and walked towards him, and slowly mouthed the words. "Farewell, Tsukimori Len. I love you."

Walking hastily towards the door, a cold hand circled my wrists and pulled me to a firm body. My initial reaction was that my cheeks burned like hell and my heart raced wildly inside me, threatening me that it will break out of my ribcage any moment now.

The sweet smell of scent fills my nose, his strong arms around me petite body, his head nestled on top of mine, the beating of his heart synchronizing with mine, and the confusing feelings I am experiencing, I wish that time would freeze at this very moment.

"You're so crazy, Hino Kahoko. So damn crazy." He mouthed after several moments of silence. "I can't continue living my days without being true to myself. Heck, what the hell did you do to me!" I kept on registering in the back of my mind on what really is happening. It never ever came to that this sort of things would happen in real life. _My _life.

He tightened his hold around me as he journeyed towards my lips, completely locking mine with his. His lips were soft and gentle and I can feel passion flowing through it. His scent completely covered me, like a drug completing every single piece of my entire life. He suddenly parted from my lips and traveled to my ears.

"In every language, I love you, Hino Kahoko."

With that, he covered my lips again with his, giving me barely enough time to catch my breath and lovingly locking my petite body in his firm arms. "Don't leave me. Just stay here, with me. Please, don't leave me." He whispered between his kisses.

"I have no idea on how will I live if I cannot see you. Please, just for me, don't leave me."

Life's so demented, I couldn't get over the fact that I lost every single opportunity because of leaving, that I will leave the man that means everything to me. Despite him holding me lovingly, I can't help but to cry my heart out. No matter how much I wish and pray that time would eventually freeze at this moment, it is already inevitable that I will leave.

Gosh, why is life really unfair?

"Kahoko. I'm begging, don't leave me." He whispered again, hugging me tightly. "Please."

"Beyond the sea of people, I'm sure we will meet once again, won't we, Len?" I whispered soothingly, and I can hear him sob sadly. "I'm sure, if we really are for each other, love will always find its way for us. Just believe in love, I guess."

I traveled my hands along his cerulean-colored hair, while I hear him cry in despair. "I promise Len. We will see each other again, no matter how long it is."

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He whispered continuously in my ear.

–

_Third chapter's done. =) I apologize for the very long update. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Dispirited Sonata

**SUMMARY:**"With this series of calamitous events, it turned my life upside down, tossed and turned me, creating a whirling storm in me, and made me fall into ruins."

Of all the ordinary days, Hino Kahoko's life as a common General Education student turned into a life she didn't expected and didn't even bother considering. Living inside a very big and vast villa, wearing extravagant clothes and high heeled shoes, learning etiquette when eating at a five-star restaurant and what the hell? An engagement!

And where are the guys, anyway?

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own La Corda D'oro and the characters.

**Chapter 4 – **

**Kahoko's POV**

"It would be better if you won't stick too close to Taiki-sama, Kahoko-sama." Ryuu, the family's butler, says. Somehow, I wasn't surprised to hear that kind of words from him, knowing that I am an illegitimate child, after all, and I can personally tell it because just in the airplane flying to nowhere, I am sitting beside our butler and he was meters away from us. I can see now that taking in an illegitimate child causes so much uproar, especially in the business world. "Taiki-sama will find an opportunity to formally introduce you, Kahoko-sama. It's just that, now is not the right time."

"I get your point, Ryuu-san." I say. "However, I don't see the point why should I be taken in by him. If it's out of pity, then I highly doubt that he has plans for me in the future, right, Ryuu-san?"

Ryuu-san chuckled. "Kahoko-sama, your father, Taiki-sama, is a very intelligent person. He spent a lot of money hiring the best possible lawyers for your hearing. I am absolutely certain that he has a lot of things planned for you in his mind." He said. "Anyway, the trip is still far from finish. If you request for anything, Kahoko-sama, please do not hesitate to tell me." I gave him a slight nod of appreciation and a smile then I proceeded to lean on my arm. "Ryuu-san, was meeting my mother a huge mistake for Dad?" I asked in a soft whisper.

"Taiki-sama did not. However, I am not permitted to speak words any further regarding this matter, Kahoko-sama. I humbly apologize." He answered. I gave him a kind nod and proceeded to plug my earphones in my ear and play dull repetitive music from my handy music player.

"Thanks, Ryuu-san. I guess I should just ask Dad directly, huh?"

Everything happened really fast. As for me, it's incomprehensible. I have no idea where this upheaval is going and my heart is painfully wincing.

"_I love you. I love you. I love you." Tsukimori-kun whispered continuously in my ear. _

Remembering such things makes my heart skip a beat and even crush it painfully. Tsukimori-kun was in so much pain when I loosened my hands in his. It was as if he doesn't like to let go of my hand. To be honest, that time, I never wanted to see his face because I know that I am stupid enough to suddenly blurt out my feelings despite being known as a dense person. Perhaps, seeing that tragic turn of events, I am really sure that Tsukimori-kun and I were not meant for each other. Incoherent, dull music continued to play in my music player; however, it was dominated by his sweet, velvet voice whispering to me.

I was snapped back from my reverie when I was called by Ryuu-san in a somber approach. "Taiki-sama specifically primed your schedule once we arrive in Paris." He said. When I consider what he said, I am automatically unplugged my earphones and plunged into confusion. Never in my life have I considered someone arranging a schedule for me, apart from class schedule, that is.

"Ryuu-san, what schedule are you talking about?" I inquired. "Setting that aside, what will purposely happen in Paris?"

"By the time we arrive in Paris, Taiki-sama will convene with Haruka-sama, your stepmother, and Shouei-sama, your older brother." He said methodically. "Moreover, a set of formal clothes are already organized for you, Kahoko-sama."

"Is this some kind of gathering? Am I indisputably encouraged to attend?" I asked once again. Ryuu-san nodded slowly and mouthed the words. "Definitely, it's a family dinner." Before I can even protest on how exhausted and weary I am, I couldn't find my voice and I felt a diminutive nervousness building up in my chest. To suddenly meet the other family is tremendously nerve-wrecking. "Anything more after the family dinner, Ryuu-san?" I inquired.

"There will be a press conference in the Paris branch of Taiki-sama's company; conversely, your presence in the press conference is not necessary. I will be driving you home together with Shouei-sama. Haruka-sama will be accompanying Taiki-sama in the press conference." He replied and the back of my mind shouted "Relief!" and words tantamount to it. "Thanks, Ryuu-san. Will I have another set of schedule tomorrow?" I said.

He gave me an irresolute nod. "I couldn't guarantee that your timetable tomorrow will not be as light as today, milady." He said. "There are a lot of things to manage before you enter school this year but I assure you that Taiki-sama predetermined everything beforehand."

"I see. Thank you so much, Ryuu-san." I said, and I felt a prick of disappointment and melancholy. He really is serious in taking me in as his child. I'm like this stray cat along the streets and perhaps, just maybe, out of pity Dad took it for expediency sake. I can't manage to think how awfully hard it is in Dad's world. Maybe I should not expect too much freedom or such.

A slow hand waved at Ryuu-san, which appears to be Dad's hand. Ryuu-san gave a low nod at me and went towards the direction of Dad's chair. He whispered considerably short words and shot a short look at me. Before I knew it, he stopped talking to Ryuu-san and gave me a bright beam and turned back in front.

-x

I exited the plane earlier than Dad with Ryuu-san and Kaname-san, one of Dad's exclusive bodyguards and I slowly pulled my luggage along the smooth tiles of the airport floor. I wore a darkly tinted sunglasses and a black hood, leaving the airport in incognito. I did not give any particular concern on whatever is happening in the ambiance of the world class airport. Nonetheless, the photographers, interviewers and the press swarming around Dad did catch my attention, taking stochastic photos of him as he walks out of the airport doors. Through the low volume of my music player, some tabloid interviewers were eagerly asking him impulsive and discourteous questions regarding me and his private family life.

"What made you take a naive child from your woman from your past relationship? Why did you take a sudden interest on this child in the first place?"

"Who is this child, sir? Would you let us have glimpse of her?"

Kaname-san and Ryuu-san took me as far as possible from Dad, away from the eye of the public media. "Taiki-sama specifically instructed us to leave ahead of time. It was greatly expected that a swarm of reporters and photographers will be greeting him in the airport." Ryuu-san said, taking me out of the airport as discreetly as possible. "I guess being a red haired girl stands out too much, right?" I japed. Ryuu-san gave me an approving bob and continued to walk as hastily as possible to prevent the eyes of the media.

"Definitely, Kahoko-sama really did take a lot of noticeable features from Taiki-sama like that pair of golden eyes and red hair." He replied. "Despite coming and being raised from an average family, Kahoko-sama, you are truly beautiful. Those were the words of Taiki-sama. He was absolutely thankful to your mother for raising such a daughter." I wonder if those words that Ryuu-san told me were all lies and jokes but a part of me was telling it is positively factual and genuine.

"So, where are heading now? Will Dad follow us?" I questioned.

"There has been a major change in the plans today. We are definitely sorry for not informing you earlier, Kahoko-sama. It appears that Taiki-sama has cancelled the family dinner since the press is hovering around and hanging about the Haruka-sama's hotel. It is majorly impossible to enter and exit the hotel without attracting the attention of the media." Ryuu-san muttered. "We will discreetly move you to Taiki-sama's residence in the outskirts of Paris."

"Oh. I see." I said, a hint of both disappointment and relief washed over me. Ryuu-san and Kaname-san led me through the exit where we found Dad standing beside a black car. He appears to be talking with someone in his cellular phone, his expression undeniably serious. When he saw us approaching, he closed his cellular phone and his expression progressively changed. "I'm sorry, Kaho. The press has been chasing and chasing me ever since I travelled back to Japan. Perhaps being incognito would be the best solution as of the moment, well, until the press conference will be finished." He placed his soft, warm hand on my hair and slowly stroked it. "This is not the kind of future I was supposed to build for you as my daughter."

"It's okay." I said stoically. "It's fine." I immediately brushed off his hand from my head and turned away. Apparently, I still cannot forgive him from taking me away from my family and from the person whom I love the most.

Kaname-san opened the passenger's door of the black car and he extended his hand to retrieve my luggage from me. Dad signaled me to enter the black car before the press would get a hold of me. "Shouei, your brother, is at home. I already spoke to him that you will be home in less than an hour." He muttered softly before closing the door with a soft thud. The door adjacent me opened and Ryuu-san occupied the seat beside me, Kaname-san took the front seat beside the driver while the apparent driver took the seat just in front of the steering wheel. Moments later, the car sped up through the towering lights of Paris.

-x

It took us around forty minutes to arrive at the residence of the Hino line in the outskirts of Paris. The door beside me opened and Ryuu-san smiled as I got out of the car. What I witnessed at this particular moment is beyond unimaginable. There were wide rows and columns of green bushes growing with peonies flourishing endlessly. The sight of well-tended and landscaped garden took my attention as we passed by directly in front of it and the house, er, mansion was beyond extensive and soaring.

"Your father had personally tended the garden for almost sixteen years now. I came across the fact that your dear sweet mother loved peonies, didn't she?" Ryuu-san mumbled as I gape at the phenomenal house. "It has been quite noticeable that Taiki-sama held your mother dearly, if I am not mistaken. Although I am forbidden to speak of this, I very know deep in my heart that you, Kahoko-sama, must know this." I quickly glanced up to the old man, his eyes were unwavering. I couldn't argue with him, Ryuu-san's words were clearly ingenuous.

"Is that so?" Were the only words I can slip through my parted lips. "I do hope so." I seem to be rude, but father did inflict a terrible scar on me. My heart feels desperately poignant without Tsukimori-kun with me let alone the fact I cannot hold him anymore, nor kiss nor hug him.

By the time we reached the front porch of the mansion, the sun was already setting. The milieu was tinted with red to orange hue and it was really a sight to behold. The moment Ryuu-san opened the door, the scene I saw was two lines adjacent to each other, one line of well-mannered ladies, dressed in identical black and white dresses and the other was of charismatic gentlemen, dressed in matching black coat and ties. They were bowing in the same angle with smiles painted across their face and in unison, they greeted "Welcome, Hino Kahoko-sama!" Their voices were like ringing soprano and bass bells, complimenting each other.

I almost fell backwards but Ryuu-san caught my arm. "Is everything alright, Kahoko-sama?" He asked skeptically. I nodded.

"Uhm, this is quite too much for the likes of me." I commented. I faced the two columns bowing at my direction and with the voice I could find, I replied with a soft, stuttering tone. "G-g-g-good e-e-e-veni-i-ing. T-t-t-t-thaa-an-n-nk y-y-yo-o-ou."

Before long, the two perfect lines dispersed quickly, still in undisturbed line patterns. Ryuu-san led me to the center staircase, and in the midpoint landing, the long center staircase was divided into the stairs, facing opposite each other. "To your left is Shouei-sama's room and your own room while to your right is Haruka-sama and Taiki-sama's room and another set of staircases which leads to the upper levels. For now, you must retire for the day, as instructed by Taiki-sama but before that, he insisted that you must meet Shouei-sama. Dinner will be brought to your room in two hours. Your room is the second door to your right."

We took the stairs to the left and the first door to the right was a brown wooden door. Ryuu-san knocked three times and a load growl answered him. "Who is it?" A low deep voice boomed from behind the door.

"Kahoko-sama wishes to see you." Ryuu-san replied straightly, then the door suddenly burst open. The room was tinted with blue hue, from the curtains to the carpets to the bed sheets and wallpapers. The only color that contrasts with it is the wooden study table meters away from the bed and the door alongside the study table. The orange hue of the sunset enters the room through the balcony in front of the door. It was a fairly large room, enough to be occupied by three lodgers. Maybe four or five. The size of Shouei-niisama's room was five times larger than my own room, perhaps bigger than my own house back in Japan.

Ryuu-san left with a bow and I entered the room. "Uhm—" I was able to whisper incoherently. Shouei-niisama has distinct bullion orbs and fiery red hair like me; his hair is somehow fixed in a way like Tsuchiura-kun. He was sitting in front of three laptops, with loads of papers neatly stacked beside each laptop. He looked at me with a uncompromising glare. "You're that Kahoko Dad is mumbling about for the past few days?" He said after a few awkward moments. I can only nod at him.

He waved his hand, dismissing me from his room. "I am not as great as he think I am." I said. He stared angrily at me again, amidst the glasses in his face. "I meant no harm in your family, Onii-sama."

"Don't call me Onii-sama." He said austerely.

"Sorry—I was just—"

"Shut up! I don't even know why you're here! Get out! I don't need a sister! Leave me!" He bellowed.

-x

**Author's Note: **It's been awhile, my friends. :) So here, hope you will enjoy it. xD


	5. Chapter 5

Halcyon Symphonies

**SUMMARY:** "With this series of calamitous events, it turned my life upside down, tossed and turned me, creating a whirling storm in me, and made me fall into ruins."

Of all the ordinary days, Hino Kahoko's life as a common General Education student turned into a life she didn't expected and didn't even bother considering. Living inside a very big and vast villa, wearing extravagant clothes and high heeled shoes, learning etiquette when eating at a five-star restaurant and what the hell? An engagement!

And where are the guys, anyway?

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own La Corda D'oro and the characters.

**Chapter 5 – **

**Len's POV**

I walked down the path that leads to the music classroom. From a distance, my line of sight caught the two General Education students conversing with the other concourse participants. They seem distraught and anxious, though. I did not want to bother with their personal business, but I cannot help overhearing their banters with each other. "Hino-san's not in attendance today." Kaji Aoi said frantically. It was exceedingly evident that they are not aware that she already dropped out of school a few days ago. I felt a great rush of strong affection for her that she only said her farewell to me alone, however, it is intensely throbbing not to see a glimpse of her face anymore, not to receive a lingering kiss from her and not to hold her close to any further extent.

"Ugh." Kanazawa-sensei sighed profoundly, passing by me and immediately entering the music classroom. "Apparently, we lost one participant in the ensemble and the school deeply aggravates it." He threw a small pile of paperwork on the table, immediately scattering through different directions, and he instantaneously sat on the wooden chair.

"What do you mean by that, sensei?" Yunoki-senpai asked, taking the seat beside Hihara-senpai. "Surely you would explain it to us." Kanazawa-sensei problematically scratched the nape of his neck and sighed heavily. "One of you is incapable of joining the ensemble as of this moment. Ousaki and I are, of course, distressed because of it. We must, without delay, find a replacement for her in less than week."

"Who is incapable, sir?" Shimizu-kun inquired.

"Hino Kahoko." Kanazawa-sensei replied. Just by the sound of her name makes me wince in unbearable pain behind my stoic façade. It makes me wonder if she feels the same as of this moment, I wonder if she misses me, longs for me. "Hino? Why? We thought that Ousaki-senpai was able to persuade Kira-rijichou to let her play a piece during the ensemble?" Tsuchiura muttered angrily, his fists coiled. "She should play a piece during the ensemble!" Kanazawa-sensei heaves a sigh once again and shifted from one position to another on his seat. "Well, this matter is beyond the Director's hands by now." He answered. "She dropped out of Seisou a few days ago."

"Dropped?" Kaji Aoi bellowed lowly. "Is there such a reason for her to drop out of school at this time? Although it was palpable enough that she was undertaking a series of tribulations and anxieties in the past few days."

"Her father, Hino Taiki, won her custody after an intense hearing in the court just recently." Kanazawa-sensei elucidated. "I know that it is impossible to believe that she is the child of the multi-millionaire industrialist of the century, but it's the legitimacy and we cannot argue with that. The director somehow did not want to sign her dropping papers because the ensemble is near but he cannot do a thing against it since the man we are talking about is Hino Taiki." I studied the expressions of the people inside this room; their expressions were indisputably cheerless and revolted. "Also, Hino Taiki asked us not to divulge any more information to the students of the school, although, Director Kira says that you guys must know about this."

"So, nonetheless, how is the practice going?" Kanazawa-sensei asked, shifting the subject from Kahoko to the ensemble. "Even if Hino is not around to play a piece during the ensemble with you guys, the Director, certainly, wants a performance worth watching by thousands of people." No one intends to speak up, though. I, without delay, stood up from my seat. "It has apparent flaws, still, sensei. Nevertheless, I believe the performance has been above standard prospect of the Director." I said stoically.

"I see." He replied. "If that is the case, I shall take my leave, then. Ousaki and I should find a replacement for Hino as early as possible." He gathered up his papers and walked out of the room, closing the doors gently. I stared blankly on the door where Kanazawa-sensei disappeared through, contemplating. In a few moments, I gathered my belongings neatly stacked on my table and took my leave. Before I can even touch the door's handle, a strong pair of hands gripped my shoulders devastatingly and it made me turn angrily.

"What's your problem?" I asked furiously, glaring at Tsuchiura. He grimaced at me and glared at me with the same intensity. I brushed his hands off my undersized shoulders and turned to leave. He did not speak a word, not until I was able to leave the music classroom where he and Kaji Aoi followed me. "What's your problem?" I repeated with more anger and strength. "I do not have time for you guys to meddle in my business."

"Be like that, Tsukimori, but don't you have the slightest tinge of wretchedness for her?" He almost bellowed. Me? I don't have the slightest tinge of wretchedness? Don't fool with me. I should be feeling the worst blow when she left me standing by my lonesome on the rooftop the day she dropped out of Seisou. I feel an extreme case of regret because I acted coldly and foolishly towards her from the start and yet you will rub into my face and question me that I don't care about her? That is completely absurd.

"For her to leave is none of my business and I wish not to be entangled with her mess." I lied. The moment I lied, I felt a strong prick of throbbing in my chest and it seems so tight that I imagined myself that I cannot breathe. "Please excuse me." I added and walked away before any sort of sentiment show on my face. I felt a mix of unnecessary nervousness and anger towards Tsuchiura, towards everyone and towards the world. Before I can disappear completely through the corridors, Tsuchiura shouted at me. "She loves you!" He said and I instantaneously stopped in my tracks and stared at him, wide-eyed, from behind my shoulder. "Hino loves you." He repeated with a gentler voice. "She always does."

"How would you know?" I challenged. I stared at him, easing my glare at him. He's filled with melancholy and I fully realize that he doesn't have any idea on how will he respond, yet, he looks at me with assurance. "I don't know. But I can feel it. Without words, her eyes say it all. When she looks at you, it's there." He replied. "So if I were you, I would feel damn miserable to know that I cannot see her anymore. She loves you, Tsukimori." A small smile crept through my face, almost indiscernible. I turned away.

"I know." I mumbled.

I pass through numerous corridors as I traverse my way back to my own classroom. Multiple groups of people were chattering noisily alongside the corridors and I find it hard to walk along it. It came across my ears that some groups were discussing the matter about Kahoko. The hearsays around the school have become amazingly widespread in a matter of time, like a burning fire. I stare at those groups accusingly, unable to discern as to where they have picked up such rumors.

I hear one group mentioning their startling disbelief that she is the child of a very prominent icon in the business world. Well, to be honest, I myself am quite dumbfounded; Kahoko mentioned to me a few times that her father met a terrible fate even before she was born and she profoundly grew up without having a father figure to look after her. A few times, I take notice of several groups mentioning Tsuchiura and Kahoko's relationship in one sentence. I feel a prick of resentment towards such matter, as a matter of fact.

"Hey, hey, did you hear? Tsuchiura Ryotarou, the pianist from the General Education Department?" One said piercingly, enough for the whole corridor to hear it. Multiple curious heads turned towards their direction. I, apparently, was curious enough about them that made me stop in my tracks, and instantaneously walked, as if I am not bothered. "Aya-chan heard him confess to Hino Kahoko a few days back. It was quite dubious that they go to school together recently, not until it the school was properly convinced that he really likes her!"

"Did she give a reply? Surely, she must have given him a response, before she left, that is." I felt my eyes turn wide. I recall him mentioning about her true feelings towards me, who he considered as a rival, despite the fact that he already confessed. Is he completely insane? I feel a pang of guilt strike through my chest. Before I entered my own classroom, I heard the conclusion of the conversation with a loud and clear, "No. She didn't." Another blazing rumor became widespread yet again for their sympathy towards Tsuchiura.

Sympathy, huh? I need it, too, apparently. We're, as a matter of fact, ill-fated lovers.

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

"Shut up! I don't even know why you're here! Get out! I don't need a sister! Leave me!" He bellowed. I instinctively left his room, closing the door with a soft thud. I did not have any idea how much he loathes me. Without further thought of the undertakings the during preceding minutes, I entered my own room, My room was of cream tinge, and has a similar arrangement as Shouei-niisama's room, although there were two doors, one to the right of the study table, and the other at its left. My suitcases were settled in the corner and my violin case was on my study table. I did not bother checking the contents of the whole room and I threw myself on the softest bed that I ever laid.

I stared at the ceiling for an outwardly long stretch of time and perhaps, I did not realize that Ryuu-san was standing by my doorway, holding a tray of cooking. It smelled great, if truth be told. I did not imagine that two hours had already passed, and I was just staring idly at the well-decorated ceiling, embellished with flower patterns. "Your dinner is served, Kahoko-sama." He said, his mouth curved upward. "The cook hopes that his cuisine suits your tastes." It crossed my mind that probably, this family does not bother eating together.

I don't feel particularly hungry as of the moment; tons of things are going on in my mind as of the minute and I feel a prick of resentment, disappointment and at the same time, unbearable wretchedness. I sat at the edge of the bed, gave Ryuu-san a courteous nod. "Thank you. Please leave it on the study table, beside the violin case." I said. He did as I have instructed. Ryuu-san bobbed his head and closed my door. The aroma of the food served fills the whole room, almost confounding me from my delirious state and yet, I cannot bring myself to stand up and approach the provisions provided for me.

And there I was, staring blankly yet again on my violin case, settled peacefully on the wooden table. Moments later, I found myself crying again. My chest clenches painfully, my eyes blurry with tears and my hands tremble hysterically. I curled up on my bed, my head on the soft pillows and I hid under the blanket. I hear my rasping breathe escape my mouth, and tears still sting my eyes and wet my cheeks.

* * *

Before I knew it, I woke up with the sun's rays peeking through the indents of the cream curtains. The provisions on my table disappeared without a trace as if it was not brought by Ryuu-san last night, but still, the arrangement of the room is still unchanged from I remembered last night before falling asleep. I immediately sit up on my bed, my eyes swollen, puffy and it throbs, my head spins with pain. My pillow evident with tear stains. I feel extremely famished, yet I don't have any appetite to eat anything.

"Kahoko, are you awake?" A small voice mumbled from behind the door. "May I enter?"

"Uhm, please do." I replied softly as I stand up from the bed and at once opened the door. My father, Hino Taiki, was standing on my doorway, dressed in a black corporate suit and red necktie. I evacuated the pathway along the doorway as he entered my room and sat on the settee at the center of the room. "Is this a bad time to talk to you?" He inquired. I shook my head, and sat on the sofa across him. He remained unspoken for a full minute and I just stared on my own clamped hands on my lap. "I took notice of your uneaten dinner last night." He started. "Did you not like the food served?" I shook my head again, while I remained silent.

"Is there any problem, sweetheart?" He asked gently. Dad stood up from the sofa and stood beside me, his hand on my shoulder. "Please, you can tell me anything." I hesitated for a moment; all I want to say was that I want to go home this instant and live with all and sundry back home because I feel empty and tremendously out-of-place in this misery. I feel a hole in my chest, I feel so incomplete without everybody back home. This is no home. "I want to go home." I said incoherently. It was quite relieving that he did not know of the commotion between me and my stepbrother.

"What was that?"

"I want to go home. Now." I repeated, with more intensity and absolution. "I cannot live here anymore." Dad sighed croakily and sat on the wooden coffee table adjacent to the sofa. "You know I cannot allow that." He replied, his voice terrifying. "I made myself clear a few days ago that you are under my custody and it is not entirely possible to let you wander on your own, let alone bring you back to your mother." The tone of his voice is extremely petrifying that I cannot even look at him directly in the eye. I wanted to debate against him, yet when I opened my mouth, I cannot find my voice.

"Fine," I said frostily after a full minute. He stared at me sternly, and I felt how futile will be my efforts if I try and argue relentlessly. He snapped his fingers loudly, and I immediately noticed Ryuu-san enter my room, a small, black case in his arms. He is dressed in the same black coat and tie and the only noticeable change is the color of his necktie. Ryuu-san is smiling credibly at me and my stern-eyed father. "Ryuu, please do inform Kahoko of her schedule today." He muttered, the intensity of voice he used at me instantly vanishes.

Ryuu-san nodded attentively, opened the black case and quickly scanned it. "This afternoon, at exactly 1:30 PM, Kahoko-sama, together with Taiki-sama, will be meeting with the headmaster of the institution Taiki-sama will send you for your education." He said instructively. "Nonetheless, no other activities and agendas will follow." Dad nodded knowingly and stood up from the coffee table he sat on. He whispered several matters to Ryuu-san in shushed voices I can barely comprehend and he bobbed his head in haste.

Ryuu-san quickly left the room and left I and Dad in awkward silence. "Since you are awake early today, I asked Ryuu to fetch the designers and such to prepare your new clothes. I do not wish to see you lurking around the house in your old clothes that reminds you of your home." He said austerely and gave me one hard, serious look. I quickly looked away. I know he is this harsh and controlling person, but where is that side of him that he showed me at the airport, when he entered my room awhile ago anxiously? The apprehensive and gentle father I long for and yet, within minutes, it quickly disappeared.

Dad must have sensed my distraught and swiftly approached me from the doorway. "I do not mean to scare you nor hurt you." He said consolingly. "I only wanted to give you a future you once thought is too impossible to grasp because you are my daughter." Then he left with the sound the click of the doorknob.

I instantaneously wanted to believe him, but I cannot bring myself to consider any of it as the legitimacy that it burns me angrily to the core.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wee, :) this is the fastest update, so far. xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I enjoyed writing/typing it. Advance Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :)) I do hope that you will always enjoy celebrating Christmas with the joy of giving and sharing. Aww 33


	6. Chapter 6

Halcyon Symphonies

**SUMMARY:** "With this series of calamitous events, it turned my life upside down, tossed and turned me, creating a whirling storm in me, and made me fall into ruins."

Of all the ordinary days, Hino Kahoko's life as a common General Education student turned into a life she didn't expected and didn't even bother considering. Living inside a very big and vast villa, wearing extravagant clothes and high heeled shoes, learning etiquette when eating at a five-star restaurant and what the hell? An engagement!

And where are the guys, anyway?

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own La Corda D'oro and the characters.

**Chapter 6 – **

**Len's POV **

Tsuchiura's words constantly played in my mind for the rest of the day. _"Hino loves you!"_ He said. "_So if I were you, I would feel damn miserable to know that I cannot see her anymore. She loves you, Tsukimori." _A small, cynical smile immediately played on my face. Miserable? Dejected? Am I not feeling it? It's also amusing to think that I felt such gloomy emotions the moment I started loving her. This certain girl taught me to remove my façade, even taught me to love and cry. The only place I can find relieve is when I cry myself to sleep, yet, ironically, I dream of her. In my dreams, she is everywhere I go, smiling, laughing, every so often crying. But at least, she's there with me. I grieve the moment I open my eyes to start another new day without her and pain seeps through every fiber of my being.

I flinched in the shrieking sound my violin made. It was piercingly loud and aggravating, that I have to stop myself from practicing any further. My room is bathed in the darkness, and only a tinge of orange sunset peeks in the small indents of the curtains. Resting my violin in its blue case, I threw myself on my bed, finding comfort and peace in the soft covers. Never in my life have I allowed myself to cry, let alone cry for a girl. I find it slightly funny that beyond my annoying, cold façade, I am still capable of love. It's overwhelming that I lost her, and she is immensely away from my grasp.

A slow knock on the door made me jump from the bed and fixed myself, wiping the stray tears pooling in my eyes. "Who is it?" I mumbled through gritted teeth coldly. I promptly waited for an answer, beyond the slow shuffling and sigh behind the door. "It's me, Len." I straight away recognized the soft voice from the door. It's my mother, a famous and prominent pianist, Hamai Misa. I walked to the door, placing my shaking hands on the knob and pulled it slightly. "Mother." I said, running a hand through my hair. "Is there anything you want?" From the opening in the door, I can fully see her face, gloomy, worried.

"I need to speak with you." She answered, her voice imperative. With that, I fully opened the door, she quickly entered and opened the lights. She took the chair from the study table and sat while I pleasantly find comfort once again on my bed. I leaned on the wall and crossed my hands on my chest, waiting for her words, but she remained silent for the first few minutes she sat in my room. "Mother," I quickly called out, watching her closely. "What do you wish to speak with me about?" She shook her head several times and leveled her eyes with mine. "Len, I am tremendously worried about you." She started.

I shrugged. "Why?" I asked indifferently, but I fully know and understand why.

"You're somewhat distracted and…" She momentarily paused, as if looking for the right and precise word. "..and distressed recently. Len, you've barely eaten or touch your food during mealtime, let alone even grace us with your presence." Then Mother turned her head to my violin, as if referring at it. "You don't play your violin they way you did before." She heaved a painstaking sigh and stood up from her seat, walking up to me. "Dear, tell me what is your predicament." I shook my head furiously. "There is no problem. You need not have to worry about me." I answered dismissively. "Just tired." She gently placed a hand on my face and turned to her.

"Len, you're my son. Do not lie to me." She said, and with those words, my façade immediately melted away and I felt the sting in my eyes that threatens tears. It was a miracle that I will be able to cry in the midst of another person. "I can't leave you when you're like this for a dim-witted concert." Sure, my mother must have seen my tears an awfully lot of times, but not now when I am in the predicament and there is no way I will be able to hold these overflowing emotions back in and stored in the deepest recesses of my heart. "Mother, I—" I started to whisper and that is the moment when the first tear immediately slid from my eye and made its way on my cheeks, racing to my chin. As a mother, she probably hated the sight of her child crying and withering in pain, so she wrapped her arms around me as I cry helplessly.

I am so vulnerable and weak, honestly. My piercing and muffled crying echoed loudly in my room, drowning the soothing words and expressions my mother gently whispers in my ear. It felt like hours have already passed when I cannot muster a tear anymore and I stopped crying but still have the urge to do so. Mother loosened her embrace on me and she leveled her eyes to meet my swollen ones. "Len," She said, her hand never left my cheeks. "Is this about Hino-san?" I managed to nod slightly without meeting her gaze. My gape fell from her eyes to my laps to hide another threatening session of tears. My mother knew me too well.

"I knew how she went through the hearing and to the jurisdiction of her father." She started, squeezing my shoulders in reassurance. "It must be critically harsh on her part. I mean, to leave the place where she lived most of her life. Somewhere in the world, I know she's also longing, crying." With all her words, the only thing I can manage is a small bob of the head and the muffled sound in my throat, holding back my tears again. "Don't worry, son. Love may be a difficult matter to handle, but with all honesty, it is never hopeless."

"I knew, from the bottom of my heart, that the both of you are meant for each other." She continued. "I'm sure that the both of you, even if your paths left each other now, will find your way back to each other. So stop crying." Her hands dropped from my face and went to my hands, then she squeezed it slightly. "Len, do not lose your hope." She said.

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

Series of clothes filled my room, and each one of it is amazingly distinct from one another. One side of the room is completely tousled with unopened, angular boxes with tiny, endearing ribbons of different colors, trampling against each other, half-opened boxes revealing stilettos embellished with glittery and vibrant stones and vivaciously colored high-heeled shoes wrapped in creased or folded special scented papers and pairs of stilettos and shoes and sneakers windswept, turned and completely ruffled on the carpeted floor.

Several shoeboxes were carefully labeled in small golden frames with intricate golden design with words "Exclusively for sport-related activities ONLY" and "Exclusively for school utilization". It quickly registered in the back of my mind that one of those boxes holds my new set of school shoes and in the clothes rack hangs several set of school uniform, but I quickly pushed it aside, dissolving that incredulous fact immediately.

The clothes hanging on the clothes rack were extremely spectacular and stunning beyond imaginable beauty, that it is too impossible to duplicate such detailed and complicated patterns and designs. The clothes were circumspectly organized in numerous rows of clotheslines, depending on its shades and hues, lengths and strictly on its function and usefulness. One clothes rack has nothing but spellbinding shades of blue dresses and to the other are riveting hues of red. Some of the clothes were labeled with notes, similarly with the shoes, though in detachable tags.

I wanted to complain on one thing, though. All of those clothes satisfying and complimenting my normal being, my room is filled with nothing but dresses and skirts. No jeans, no pants, except for those black slacks poking out from one of the boxes. I wanted to voice out my protest to the stylists flocking in my room, but they seem too absorbed in the rows of clothesline endlessly piling in my room.

A man, perhaps in his early twenties, approached me from the door towards the dresser with precaution. "Kahoko-sama," He said with a light voice and a smile crept on his face. "Allow me to introduce myself." He bowed his head a little. "My name is Yamamoto Cain. It is an honor to serve the heiress as the stylist." His smile steadily turned into a wide grin, and there's no helping, so I smiled back at him. He took my hand and led me towards the seat of the vanity closet settled by the window. It has a wide, shiny mirror, evidently reflecting all of my face's flaws and ugliness that I cringed slightly in embarrassment.

A loud knock on the door made me jump as Yamamoto-san started combing my hair smoothly. Ryuu-san entered, in a similar black suit and black necktie, and a small tablet on his right hand. He smiled vibrantly and swept a low bow. "Good morning, Kahoko-sama." It is impossible to turn to him and smile with Yamamoto-san intricately fixing my hair so I mustered a visible smile. "Good morning." I said. Ryuu-san opened the tablet and quickly scanned it. Taking a step closer to the vanity closet, he said, "Taiki-sama and Haruka-sama wishes to speak with you once you are done dressing, Kahoko-sama. They are in his study, a floor above us."

I gave an indiscernible nod and he backed away. "Thank you, Ryuu-san." I said and in the corner of my eye, he smiled and walked out of the room.

It was silent in the room, beyond the shuffling of clothes and trampling of boxes. The only thing I can manage to hear is my hair being combed and neatly fixed and the sound of my apprehensive breathing. My hands are coiled, crumpling the hem of my clothes, leaving creases on its wake. It was not long after when Yamamoto-san placed his hands on my shoulders and gently moved me to face my reflection. There is a hint of smile playing on his face as I watched myself in awe. "You're really beautiful, you know, Kahoko-sama." He said, moving in front of me as he prepared the sets of make-up, lining it on the vanity closet.

"I never thought of myself that way." I replied, completely pleased with my hair. A portion of it is in a braid I have never seen before and pinned neatly at the back and my crimson hair falls elegantly on my shoulders. Not long after, he worked with the make-up his lined on the vanity closet. An hour has probably has passed when I am in a light blue dress and white stilettos when I was finished dressing up. Yamamoto-san seemed extremely satisfied with his work with me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and gave a swift nod. "Ryuu-san is outside. He's waiting." He said. "Anyway, it is really an honor to be working under you starting today, Kahoko-sama." There is an honest smile playing on his face and for the first time since I came here in Paris, I found a friend in Yamamoto-san.

"Thank you so much, Yamamoto-san." I replied with a smile. "I look forward to your works, then. And uhm, a friend." He squeezed my right shoulder reassuringly and I left my room with a smile.

* * *

I stood in front of the door of Dad's study. Judging by the double doors alone, I guessed as much that his study is one of the prevalent rooms in this place. Ryuu-san knocked on the door and cleared his throat. I felt a pang of anxiety creeping inside of me as I wait for a reply from inside the room. I have been wondering ever since I arrived here as to how my stepmother, Hino Haruka, would look like and how is she as a person. "Kahoko-sama has arrived." Ryuu-san muttered on the door. A hushed and imperceptible command came from the room, probably as a result of thick double doors, and instinctively, Ryuu-san opened one side of the door.

The room smells like roses, much to my surprise. His study is a two-floor library, filled with countless number of books and manuscripts. On the center of the room, there is a miniature living room, where two red-headed man and a blonde woman are sitting, mindlessly chatting with themselves. Dad caught my eye, and I wanted to withdraw back, out of timidity and embarrassment, when he stood up from the sofa and took me in his warm arms. "Welcome, dear." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me. He immediately broke away, squeezed my arm and led me to the miniature living room.

I cringed in fear at the sight of Shouei-niisama, as he was scowling at me. I find the urge to cry at this moment. The blonde woman, with piercing azure orbs and pale skin, stared at me, studying my features from my hair to my face and to the shape of my body. In my view, she is one of the most beautiful and breathtaking woman I have ever seen in my life. "My, isn't she wonderful?" She said in a high, melodious voice. She stood up from the sofa and walked up to me. We were only feet apart when she leveled to meet my eyes. I wanted to look away from her, especially since I am too plain and unadorned for a woman like her. "Hino Haruka, I look forward in our days as a mother and a daughter." She said after a full minute of staring eye-to-eye.

I simply nodded. She took me by my arm and gently pulled me away from Dad. "Taiki, I hope you don't mind." She said, looking much more beautiful now as she eyed at Dad. "I do have a word for my sweet little daughter." Immediately, Dad retreated back to his space on the sofa, and was warped in his own world of business as he took the newspapers recently placed on the coffee table in the middle. Umm, Haruka-san (I have no idea what to call her), took me in an unsuspecting corner in the study, away from earshot, and stared at me and all of the gentleness and calmness vanished.

"Terrible." Were the first words of repugnance towards me that slipped through her lips. "You're nothing but some ignorant child he pitifully picked up from his mistress. "I don't care if you're Taiki's daughter." She mumbled softly, scowling. Then, she rolled her eyes at me and looked away in disgust. "You just turned into a respectable lady because of your dress and make-up, but beyond it, you are nothing but a leech." The way she said mistress and leech made me shy away in fear and anxiety. I took hold of the windowpane and looked away.

"I'm sorry." I said in barely a whisper. "I won't cause trouble for you and your family." A small sound came from her throat, probably a sarcastic laugh, as her scowl intensified. "Trouble? Trouble?" She muttered. "You already did. No matter how you turn everything upside-down, nothing will be the way it was. Now that you have entered this world, our world, there is no turning back; no way to return to the way your life was before." She took my chin in her hand and pressed a terribly painful pressure on it that I had gasped loudly. "To this day forward, I will make your life miserable and wretched." She whispered, releasing my face from her hands. Moments later, her façade returned to her face: the angelic smile of gentleness.

"I look forward in knowing you, Kahoko!" She said almost too loudly with her melodious, tender voice that I saw a grin on my father's face. With one last icy glare at me, she walked back to Dad and Shouei-niisama and took the seat beside Dad. With shaking and terrified legs, I made my way to the miniature sofa and occupied the space beside my stepbrother. I purposely pinned myself at the edge of the sofa so that I am in a respectable distance away from him. "I believe you had a nice chat with Haruka." Dad said with an inimitable pleased grin. He seriously believes the fact that my stepmother is actually kind and gentle and it made me roll my eyes covertly. "Anyway, Kahoko, we must go. The headmaster must be waiting for us. Additionally, I would like for you to meet your new violin instructor."

-x

**Author's Note: **First update in the year? xD Oh, anyway. Here you go, before school starts in June. :))))


End file.
